


And Hell followed with him...

by WindyRein



Series: Dashboard Confessions [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Anthropomorphizing Hell, Drabble, Four Horsemen, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Peter Hale, Peter is Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War was too angry, Famine and Pestilence took too long and Death was eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Hell followed with him...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://youneedmetosurvive.tumblr.com/post/44552719541/mahihkun-and-i-looked-and-behold-a-pale-horse) and thought of [this](http://packmama.tumblr.com/post/29631103072) and then they started kicking each other and it was a vicious circle that just kept going until I wrote this down.  
> I've been staring at it for a week now and it won't get longer, so I give up, though you're welcome to run with this as far and as fast as you'd like :D  
> Also, it might say something about me that the only part of the Bible I've read is Revelations. And all I know of Teen Wolf comes from fic and fandom (mostly tumblr) :D

The humans always had such odd ideas. Like Hell was a place. Hell was other people but most days he was one man and Death… Death was always drawn to him, whether the other knew it or not (though Hell doubted that Death would be _completely_ unaware).

But this, now, this was more beautiful than anything before, he thought. There was mystery and drama and romance and somewhere War was bringing down empires like trees, followed by Famine, followed by Pestilence, followed by Death, followed by Hell, followed by War.

But Death, oh, he was beautiful. All frail, doe-like innocence and body slender and awkward like a colt’s. Nothing like the last time Hell had seen him (or was it her?). Last time Death had chosen a young idealist and twisted and traumatized and played and broken the human to insanity, and just…let it free unto the world.

Hell had laughed for days.

Death had pouted that he never got to have any of the fun and if he, _maybe_ , got bored and petulant once in a millennium Hell shouldn’t make such a racket about it.

No-one had laughed when the genocide started. They’d been awed and Death had been smug. A day or a month or a week later Hell had gone to Death practically gushing (though Hell didn’t admit to anything) about all the fresh blood and the newbies and how Death had just made his _century_ (maybe).

Death had smiled at him patiently and said that Death’s entertainment was Hell’s entertainment (War was too angry, Famine and Pestilence took too long and Death was eternal).

And now they’re here, all of them somehow part of a werewolf pack (and Hell just has to snicker at that), the most dysfunctional pack he’d ever seen but still the point stands that it’s quite...exquisite of an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses on the idealist? :D


End file.
